Maître Hibou a la migraine
by Calamithy
Summary: [OS dans l'Univers UA de "Tonton Duo" et "Maître Winnie". Pas besoin de lire les 2 autres OS pour comprendre l'histoire.] Maître Hibou a passé une journée exécrable. Alors je vous ai manqué ? Belles fêtes de fin d'année en tous cas !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

 **Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable, AU)**

 **Rating :** T

 **C'est quoi ?** Toute petite fic douceur. **OS dans l'Univers UA de "Tonton Duo" et "Maître Winnie". Pas besoin de lire les 2 autres OS pour comprendre l'histoire.**

 **Résumé : Heero est le maître d'école de Devon dit "Croquette", le neveu de Duo. Heero et Duo sont ensemble depuis 1 an. Ils sont OOC mais on les reconnaît un peu quand même.**

 **Micis ! à toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, je vous ai répondu.**

 **Pour qui ? Pour moi parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire un peu de douceur. Et pour vous aussi parce que ça fait déjà un an que je n'ai pas posté.  
**

 **Spécial dédicace à mon petit hamster si tu passes par-là : merci d'être toi. Plein d'amour !**

* * *

 **Maître Hibou a la migraine**

 **T**

 **Jeudi 10 décembre 2010, 18h00, école primaire Kushrénada, Paris**

 **T**

Et un coup de klaxon, un.

Deux.

Trois.

Heero Yuy avait l'habitude de se faire draguer, siffler et même dring-dringuer avec les sonnettes ridicules de vélo (d'aucun diraient : on a les dragueurs qu'on mérite)… tant qu'il ne parlait ou ne vous dévisageait pas.

Dès que l'on se prenait les lasers bleus, c'était terminé.

Mais Heero avait la flemme de se retourner.

 **T**

\- … Encore un connard mais merde quoi.

 **T**

Jeans-baskets-chemises impeccables sous la gabardine de Colombo, lunettes rectangulaires assorties à sa serviette noire et chevelure gréviste lui valurent le surnom de Maître Hibou.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il était plutôt en mode loup-garou un soir de pleine lune.

Sa journée avait été lamentable. Les enfants avaient décidé d'être vraiment pénibles, turbulents, insolents, surexcités et indisciplinés.

Plus que d'habitude, ils avaient mangé du lion chiant. A l'approche des vacances les mômes devenaient intenables.

 **T**

Heero avait dû les punir et s'il inspirait naturellement l'autorité, il n'aimait pas spécialement en faire preuve avec les enfants, en tous cas pas de façon punitive.

Sa migraine ayant elle aussi mangé du lion, ça avait été un carnage.

Pleurs, avertissements, retenues, menace de convocation des parents, menace d'annulation de sortie au cirque pour comportement inacceptable, contrôle surprise pour lui, considéré comme une punition collective par les enfants.

 **T**

Il ne confondait pas colère et autorité mais quand ses élèves choisissaient mal leur moment pour tester ses limites, surtout avec une migraine sournoise, oui oui, celle sur un seul côté du crâne qui donnait envie de foncer dans le mur soit pour répartir équitablement la douleur ou s'auto-assommer… il élevait la voix.

Et quand il élevait vraiment la voix, il leur faisait peur. Parce que c'était très, très rare.

Il aimait inspirer le respect et une petite crainte de le décevoir, pour les pousser à faire pour le mieux, voire à se dépasser.

 **T**

Il détestait leur inspirer une vraie crainte. Et en l'occurrence là, après sa sortie, il y avait eu un silence de plomb.

Il avait tapé du poing sur la table et elle s'était fendue en deux. Hurler avait imposé le silence et nourrit sa migraine.

Quand il voyait des petites larmes sur leurs joues, il éprouvait des remords mais bon, à un moment il fallait arrêter.

Devon n'avait rien fait et avait eu un contrôle surprise sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas révisé.

Ses yeux étaient fâchés et déçus. Il en verrait d'autres, mais…

…

Il y avait des jours comme ça.

Et cette voiture derrière lui qui roulait au pas et qui klaxonnait…

Klaxonnait.

Heero, excédé finit par faire volte-face.

Ainsi que les gros yeux.

L'occupant du... véhicule utilitaire noir y répondit par un sourire désarmant.

 **T**

\- Tu montes chéri ?

\- Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

 **T**

Évidemment, lui aussi choisissait le mauvais jour pour venir le chercher.

 **T**

\- Croquette n'est pas d'humeur non plus, darling, il se défoule au foot, là. Oui oui, il t'a dénoncé, vive le portable.

\- …

\- Mais toi, tu ne vas pas te défouler sur moi. Tu vas te détendre. Tu as tes petits yeux de migraine et attrape !

\- ?

\- Macaron de menthol pour décongestionner tout ça.

\- Hn.

 **T**

Ça voulait dire merci même s'il avait repris sa marche et donné son dos au conducteur, fin de non recevoir oblige.

C'était horrible quand on était pas d'humeur, si les enfants avaient été casse-pieds, son petit-ami ne l'avait pas été, enfin, pour le moment.

Il dévissa le macaron et appliqua le baume odorant sur son front.

Reprit sa marche, revissa le macaron, hop dans la poche de son imper.

La voiture roulait toujours derrière lui.

Il accéléra le pas.

 **T**

\- Ma petite vache préférée, tu es si sexy quand tu rumines.

 **T**

Regard polaire.

 **T**

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Oui mais après. Je te dépose chez toi, tu prends tes médocs et tu ronques. Ce soir je récupère ma croquette et la pose à son chez lui. Et à la fin, maison.

\- Je peux rentrer seul.

\- Il pleut des cordes mon cœur et ta voiture est aux dernières nouvelles « en attente d'acquisition, sitôt qu'elle atteindra un prix raisonnable » M'est avis que tu resteras dépendant des transports en commun un certain bout de temps. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- …

\- Donc tu montes dans la voiture _darling_ , parce que je préfère une vache en colère à une vache malade. Et quelques 120 petits énerg-humaines pensent à peu près comme moi.

 **T**

Son petit-ami avait raison.

Son crâne faisait un poil moins mal.

Un poil seulement.

Heero secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Ça devenait difficile.

 **T**

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas ?

\- Oh mais je suis énervé, je te dépose, je reste pas avec toi quand tu m'envoies paître.

\- …

\- Mais bon, ça doit être par charité hindoue… on vénère les vaches chez eux. Je te vénère, héhé, à l'envers, à l'endroit !

\- Tu es taré.

\- Crazy for you lover, now hop in!

\- Duo…

 **T**

Ah, Heero l'appelait enfin par son prénom ?

La journée redevenait jolie, non ?

Il était monté dans la voiture en se tenant les tempes.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

 **T**

Le trajet se fit en silence et sans un baiser, sur la route ce n'était pas prudent.

10 minutes entrecoupées de soupirs au feu rouge... cela représentait 20 minutes pour la Miss Daisy nauséeuse... et 30 minutes pour son amour de chauffeur.

Un tournant et ils étaient arrivés aux abords d'un joli quartier résidentiel.

Duo déverrouilla la portière passager sans un mot mais le regard compatissant.

 **T**

\- Bon, tu reviens après ?

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je rentre. Tu as besoin de te reposer et je suis en colère.

\- ?

 **T**

La migraine étant descendue de moitié, Heero redevenait à peu près fréquentable.

Mais Duo n'avait pas envie de le fréquenter à l'heure actuelle. Même s'il avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

 **T**

\- Tu montes aussi vite que tu redescends quand tu es en rogne. On a ça en commun. Sauf qu'on ne monte pas à la même vitesse.

\- …

\- Je te rappelle que je suis venu te déposer et que tu t'es défoulé sur moi. Donc tu te reposes et tu me rappelles quand tu veux, du moment que tu vas mieux parce que si c'est pour me faire engueuler pour rien ça ne va pas être possible.

\- …

\- Et je décrocherai quoiqu'il arrive. Je serais peut-être encore fâché, mais je décrocherai.

\- … Gomen.

\- Je sais. Repose-toi bi... hmm… Heero…non

 **T**

Heero attrapa sa bouche comme on attrapait la chance.

Glissa les doigts sur sa nuque comme on glissait sur la soie.

Caressait ses cheveux, inclinait son visage.

Profita du ronronnement pour chercher la plus douce, la plus redoutable des armes.

Stratagème on ne peut plus sensuel de s'assurer de tenir sa langue.

Qui ne dit mot, ressent.

Heero murmura contre ses lèvres.

 **T**

\- Hn ?

\- Je sais que tu es désolé. Maintenant tu dois te reposer. Et je dois y aller.

 **T**

Toujours contre ses lèvres.

Duo sortit du cocon, reculant légèrement.

 **T**

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

 **T**

Ah quand même.

Duo haussa les épaules.

 **T**

\- Anything for the one I love…

 **T**

Heero répondit avec les yeux.

Il le dit tellement fort que même Duo l'entendit.

Heero se rapprochait, ne descendait pas encore.

On n'était pas encore "ce soir"

Devon n'avait pas fini l'entraînement.

Duo chuchota, prêt à redémarrer.

 **T**

\- Allez, file.

 **T**

Mais Heero n'était pas prêt à _le_ laisser filer.

 **T**

 **T**

 **OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Vivement que 2016 se termine, ce fut une année beaucoup, beaucoup _trop_. Pour qu'elle se termine sur un sourire, j'ai écrit un petit bout de douceur.

Cet OS est dans l'univers des Tonton Duo et Maître Winnie et le comportement des deux est tout mignon. Pas besoin de lire les OS pour comprendre l'histoire mais si leur relation vous intéresse, il faut aller lire l'OS Tonton Duo contre Noël (où ils se rencontrent).

Pour voir comment leur relation a évolué, il faut lire Maître Winnie contre Noël.

La suite de Naughty Neighbour ? Bientôt si tout se passe bien (pour les rares qui n'ont pas encore abandonné avec mon rythme erratique :p)

Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'année en tous cas !

Biz, Petite Mithy Micro Étrennes


End file.
